The Twin Pirate and The Twin Marine
by Nashane
Summary: We all know of Luffy and the straw hat pirates.But what happens if we add a twin sister in the mix.Lottie is Luffy's twin sister and she is one of the strongest marines.what happens when the twins meet again.Will they get along or will they try to kill each other. And what happens when ace comes in. warning OCCness, cursing, mention of smex,and a crazy writer. Better than it sound
1. Chapter 1

This is Nashane-Kun again and as I was watching one piece with my older brother I realized what would the show be like if Luffy had a twin, would the world be able to handle another Luffy, what if the twin was a sister, what if she was the exact opposite of him. All of these questions will be answered by myself and my brother Mattie-Chan. Well on with the story.

I do not own one piece I only wish I did!

CHAPTER 1

* * *

I was wondering around the woods looking for my stupid big brothers I only have two weeks to spend with them before I go back to my training with Grandpa Garp. I'm training to become a great marine, I started my training 2 years ago, and I'm only 9 years old. I visit my brothers twice a year for two weeks at a time and the hole time we spend fighting.

You see my twin brother Luffy and my older brother Ace both want to be pirates a marines worst enemy. But my grandfather says I need to have a good relationship with my brothers so I live with my foster mother Dadan and her mountain bandits. Don't tell anyone but I'm her favorite because I'm a girl just like her.

"Gum-Gum pistol," I dodged Luffy's stretching fist just in time. I used my power and pulled the water out of my canteen and threw it at the three boys in the trees and you could hear all three of them plopping to the ground.

"That's no fair Lottie you are using your freaky water controlling power," Luffy yelled. "My power is not freaky. At least I didn't have to eat some sort of weird fruit to get it, I was born with mine, and I can swim unlike you now," I said. Luffy glared at my ocean colored eyes then made some stupid face at me again.

"You got us again Lottie, maybe you can help us on our next treasure run," Sabo said. "Sorry Sabo-san but I hate pirates and stealing. You are lucky that I am only a cadet and can't arrest you guys yet," I growled.

"Oh, come on Shortie! You wouldn't arrest me for all I'm your favorite brother," Ace said as he grabbed my head and ruffled my sholder length black hair roughly. "Ace you are the first on my list of pirates to go after," I said as I pushed him off me. "Don't be like that Lottie, if it makes you feel better I'll make you my first mate of the ship," Ace said. "Like I would want that or have you all forgotten I AM A MARIEN!" I yelled.

I marched back to the lake near Dadan's house to practice my power. Unlike devil fruit powers I was born with mine so I can swim but mine comes with a price as well, I can't be away from a mass of water for long periods of time plus I can't eat meat. I brought the water into a whip like stream around me and began to practice with that. When it got dark I went back to the house to see Dadan and her group of merry men drinking booze.

"Hey Lottie why don't you come have a drink with us," Dadan yelled obviously drunk to be asking a nine year old to come drinking. "No thanks Auntie I'm tired so I'm going to go hit the sack," I said in my politest tone.

"Okay baby," she said then burst out laughing. I walked into the room I shared with the three guff balls to see they were all already in the bed we shared. I crawled in between Ace and Luffy, and put my forehead to Luffy's.

"Hey sis, I know you want to be a marine and all but won't you travel with me and my crew when you retire or something," Luffy said. Though he wants to be I pirate I love my twin a lot, I would kill for him, I'd do that for all of my brothers. "We'll see Luffy," I whispered. "Hey if you do that with him then you are going to do something for us too," Ace said, both him and Sabo gave me a cheesy grin.

"Okay okay, now just go to sleep you idiots," I laughed out and returned to my position with Luffy (our fore heads touching and us holding hands) as we Laughed ourselves to sleep for the dumbest joke and other reasons.

* * *

As I look back at those moments I realize how much I miss them. Now I am corporal of the marines and I am posted at Logue town under captain Smoker or Smoker-kun as I have called him that since I've been in the marines. I am over the punishing criminals we capture and leading squads to capture pirates.

I walked to captain Smoker's room as we speak getting many good morning corporals as I passed the men. The men at HQ stares at me all the time as I walk down the halls I guess being in a base full of men does that plus I always wear a pair of daisy dukes, a black half tank top that has marine written across my chest, black combat boots, a jacket similar to Smoker-kun's but longer (goes to the back of the knees, stays unzipped), my black messy hair was pulled into a low horse tail and my black fedora with a blue lining that goes around it. In other words I was sexy and I knew it.

"Good morning Smoker-kun," I yelled. He only nodded my way as he lite his cigars before he put his match out I took it from him to light my small but long pipe. "Ya know kid, smoking is bad for you," he said. "well you are the one who pretty much got me hooked on it," I said. "Well what do you fucking expect I was your babysitter for most of you life," he growled.

Smoker got up off the bed and started to put on his boots giving me a good look at his muscles. What he might be 15 years older than me but I like tall, muscular, and strong men.

"Lottie have you seen the new wanted posters," Smoker said. I shook my head no then went to his desk to look at them. I stood there in shock on the very top was a poster on my brother Luffy for 30,000,000 Berry. "Ya know him or something Lottie," Smoker said.

"Ya, he is my older twin brother," I said. "Monkey D. Luffy huh, I forgot you changed you name," Smoker said. "Ya I changed it so people wouldn't think I was using my family's status to rise through the ranks. Im now Oceana D. Lottie," I said.

I then shook it off and brought up the reason I came here. "Hey Smoker-kun can I go to town today, it is supposed to be my day off," I said you could hear the hopefulness in my voice. "Sure just stay out of trouble kid. Tashigi is in town if you need back up." He said while laying back down.

I gave him a big smile and raced out the door before he could change his mind. I can't wait to see what adventures await me in town.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Nashane-kun: well that came out better than I thought it would.

Mattie-Chan: your right sis use usually you miss spell every word. Though your ideas are great your grammar sucks.

Nashane-kun: oh Ha. Ha. Very funny at least I don't eat like Luffy.

Mattie-Chan: MEATTTTTT!

LUFFY: MEATTTTTTTTT!

Nashane and Lottie: You guys are idiots!


	2. Chapter 2

We're back with another chapter of The Twin Pirate and The Twin Marine! Mattie-Chan and I are so excited. Well on with the show.

I do not own One Piece I only wish I did.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I have been in town for less then 15 minutes and I already got all of my errands. I had my jutte fixed (the same thing as the weapon smoker wears on his back), I got more tobacco for my long kiseru pipe (Japanese style pipe), I bought more toiletries, and I got all my grocery shopping done. I made one of my men take it all back to HQ except my kiseru pipe and my jutte.

Now I'm just walking around the market watching the children running around playing. I grinned when I saw another peaceful day in Loughton. All of a sudden I got jerked to the side "Hey you idiot what do you think your …..doing?" a man with blond hair and curly eyebrows said. "I don't know what do you think your doing sir," I hissed out. "sorry ma'am I just got you confused with one of my friends," he said bowing his head in apology.

"Hey look its okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I've been around my ill ass partner for too long," I said. I pulled my pipe out and struck a match so I could smoke more. "Would you mind lighting me up too," the man said while holding out one of his cigarettes. "Sure thing pal," I said and lit the cigarette and my pipe. "Well it was nice bumping into you," I said then walked off.

I wonder where Tashigi- Nee-Chan is I thought as I wondered around. I saw a man with moss green hair looking around like he was lost or something I guess he was. "Hey buddy you need any help there," I said walking up to him. "Umm yeah. Could you tell me where a sword shop is," he said nervously. "Yeah down the corner, take a right then take a left when you reach the bar. You think you can do that without getting lost again," he nodded his head and went on his way.

I then started to make my way to the execution stand. Pirates from all over come to gaze were Gold D. Rodgers was executed to give them hope before crossing into the grand line but it is my job as corporal and leader of G5 unit 3 to catch pirates before they enter the grand line.

All of a sudden it began storming and the ground was over flowing with water. "Well this is a bad omen," I whispered. "Corporal Lottie," one of my squad members came running to me in a panic. "What is it, Natthew," I said pulling my kiseru pipe out of my mouth. "we have pirates in the square," Natt said. "Tell me are they known, what are there names Natt," I ordered. "there is club wielding Alvida, Buggy the clown, and straw-hat Luffy," Natt panicked. "What," I yelled.

I quickly made a stream of water and skated across the water holding onto my hat. ( a/n; a lot like surfing or water bending. Haha got to love avatar). Damn it I didn't think I'd have to fight Luffy so soon. The idiot just had to come here.

I saw the execution stand and saw my brother about to be killed. "For the crime of humiliating me, I sentence you sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a Flashy Execution," Buggy yelled. I sent myself flying threw the air with the and planted on Buggy's face (not a face plant) sending him to the ground but I landed perfectly on my feet.

"Ok you idiot what have you gotten yourself into this time," I said. Luffy just gave me his trade mark grin. "Long time no see," he said. "You, you bitch, who do you think you are," Buggy yelled. "I am corporal of marine HQ G5, leader of squad 3, and captain Smoker's partner for ten years. My name is Oceana D. Lottie and I'm the one who is throwing your ass in prison," I said. Buggy's eyes got big "She is also my twin sister," Luffy said cheerfully. Buggy's jaw dropped to the ground.

He then shook of the surprise "well then I guess I'm going to kill the both of you then make a quick get away." He used his chop-chop powers to throw a dagger at me but I easily escaped. I then could feel the moisture in the air become electric so I jumped away from the stand, for all im weak when it comes to lightning.

"Say you last words straw-hat," buggy said. "okay, I'm the man who will be the king of the pirates," The idiot yelled then he gave a big grin and said, "sorry but looks like I'm dead."

Buggy started to bring his sword down but like I predicted a huge bolt of lightning struck the stand. I was sent flying with pieces of wood. I flipped and landed on my feet and looked back at the stand to see Luffy putting his hat on with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey Sanji, Zoro wasn't that awesome or what," Luffy said to the two men I met earlier today. I guess they were members of his crew.

I walked up to Luffy and punched him as hard as I could on his stupid grinning face. Luffy flew threw a good many walls but popped right back up and ran towards his crew. "Okay guys it's time we got out of here. She is really pissed," Luffy yelled as he carried off his crew mates.

I was about to start chasseing after them but Smoker came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Lottie let me take care of this, You need to calm down and handle these pirates I have already caught," Smoker said. "But Captain he is my brother therefore my responsibility to catch him," I yelled at him.

"Lottie I need you here. I can handle him, but in order for me to do that I need you here to make sure these pirates get locked up because no one does a better job then you," Smoker said. I looked down at my feet making me seem smaller than I already am and nodded my head. "Thank you Lottie," Smoker said. "Bring my Billoower Bike," Smoker ordered.

Smoker left to get my brother. "Well are you idiots just stand there or are you going to take these pirates to HQ," I yelled. They scrambled around so not to anger me dragging the pirates behind them. When we got half way to HQ, I felt a strong gust of wind, that could only mean one thing. I raced off to the sea shore and saw a pirate ship, no doubt my brother's, starting to set sail.

"LUFFY," I yelled in no time I saw him looking back at me from his ship. "Lottie come on, you can make it. Come join my crew," Luffy yelled back. After all of these years he still wants me to be his shipmate. "You idiot, Have you forgotten I AM A MARINE, AND I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD." I screamed as the rain hid my tears. I could still hear Luffy calling my name in the distance.

Why couldn't have Luffy just stayed home to never become a pirate. Why did he have to have a bounty on his head. Why is he so obsessed with becoming the king of pirates.

I rubbed my eyes, there is no use in crying over it now. For all this was his choice to become a pirate and my choice to become a marine. But there is one thing that will never change my love for my brothers. And I love them enough that I'll be the marine who catches them.

I headed back to HQ determined to catch them. When I walked in I saw Smoker-kun and Tashigi-nee-Chan. "Lottie pack you things we are leaving to chase the straw-hats," Smoker ordered. "Yes Sir," I said. And that is how our journey began.

* * *

Nashane-kun: Okay guys what do you think. Pretty good huh.

Mattie-Chan: *pouts* you forgot to put in Buggy's nose problem.

Nashane-kun: Seriously is that all you can say you have been bugging me to put that in the story all week.

Mattie-Chan: but that is my favorite part about Buggy.

Nashane-kun: You keep annoying me about that I won't give you any meat for a week.

Mattie and Luffy: NOT THE PRECIOUS MEAT!

Nashane, Lottie, and Nami: suck it up you morons! #hits them over the heads with a frying pan#

Nashane-kun: sorry about that. Please don't forget to review. ^^


End file.
